Kittens! I Think Their Attacking!
by TheNightsIllusion
Summary: The worlds gone insane......but when has it not been..? But then to turn them into kittens.....OMG.
1. Jordan

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But i do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Lance.  
**Warnings:** i don't think theres any! Maybe just the swearing._

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

Morning. Wonderful. I've never been too fond of them.

A loud screeching noise was sounded through the room.

Well...there's one reason!

My hand shot out the mountain of blankets.

**Crash!**

As soon as the blasted alarm clock was in pieces by the wall on the opposite side of the room, i pushed my now cold hand back under my pillows.

Hum...I think 2:00 would be a wonderful time to get up.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets...shit...not her not now!!!...wait how the hell did she get my cell #?

Grabbing the thing(cell) that I would rather not throw at the wall, I answered.

"wwwwwwwwwwwhaaaaaat?!"

"...wellllll you sound awake"

"Be gone you evil being-"

"I wouldn't be saying anything... you blasted vampire!"

"Shut...UP...and i mean it Katt."

"..."

"Anyways who gave you the right to wake me up this early!"

"J it's 1!"

"...so what..."

"...maybe you need to get up and not sleep any more???"

"...i'm hanging up now...bye"

I stared at the cell in my hand, maybe it would be better if i did throw it at the wall...

Sighing I finally decided to throw off the warm covers and practically ran for the shower.

* * *

After many tries down the stairs, I finally managed not to kill myself. God stupid house.Yes yes I blame you, you stinking house. 

Hum...coffee sounds good right now...

I walked into the surprisingly small kitchen.

Grabbing my mug, i stared at the coffee machine for a while. It took me a long time to finally stop trying to go back to sleep and drink my coffee already.

That's when I finally noticed a gray fur ball on the table.

Am I still sleeping or is it just me?

But then when have I had a cat?

I decided not to touch it. I hoped it would magically disappear...but since when had the world been so caring to me?

It moved...Crap I think it's awake.

Maybe I should...no, no I don't need that happening.

I was staring into my coffee when I noticed fury little paws on my arm. I glanced away from the creepy looking Halloween mug to greet a sharp clawed paw in the face.

_blink blink_

Did-Did-Did that cat just scratch me? I looked down at the big blue eyes. I don't think they were suppose be that big but they fitted into the grayish colored fur.

It rubbed its head along my arm...it was really creeping me out now...

"FUCK!!!"

I stared at it...it did not just...what the hell just happened...?

It looked at me innocently. A big grin plastered on its face.

...I think it's trying to kill me!

* * *

Illusion: Yeey! i have finally liked what i have written down for this fanfic!! 

Kimblee: ...

Illusion: -Glares-

Kimblee: I'm going I'm going!

Anyways cliffhanger...! Yey...it may take me a bit to post the next chapter up...but i will try. God now i just think it's crapy...i'm sry it's short i'll try and make it longer.

R&R plzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Taylor

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But i do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Lance, Rylee, Alex and Nathan.  
**Warnings:** i don't think theres any! Maybe just the swearing._

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

My eye twitched again. I guess this is what i get for staring at the computer for 7 hours. I think my foot's numb.

"Somebody get your ass on msn!!!"

I was getting pissed I really needed some one to talk to...

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

"YES! thank you!" I practically dove for the phone.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"...Taylor have you had sugar???"

"Um...YES...oops?!"

"...Oh God not again"

I grinned. It was sooooo much fun to annoy Jordan! Thats when I heard a yelp on the other end.

"Crap!"

"What...What???"

"I found a cat in my kitchen this morning and it's attacking me now!!!!"

"...do you have a watergun handy??"

"why would I HAVE A WATERGUN IN MY CLOSET!!!"

"Your in a closet?!"

"Oh...yes i forgot..."

"Anything that has water???"

"um...no"

Well this was the weirdest conversation i've ever had.

"then make a run for the kitchen!"

"WHAT!!! I'm not going out there!"

"You know what...I dont care any more just run for the sink, grab a glass, fill it up and throw it at the cat!!!"

"...fine...i'll phone you in a minute or two if i live through this!"

"Byessssssssssss"

Well that was fun. Yup i need lots of sleep...and no more caffeine.

* * *

BED...not the best place to sleep considering I own too many books...I think I'm still hyper..! 

Yeah I wasn't in the best of moods. Well for other people, since they (mostly Jordan) hate when I start bouncing around!!! hehehe.

My hand went for the covers.It stopped midway. Since when did i have a yellow stain on my pillow...my pillow:'(

I poked the lump/stain. It moved so it was looking at me, these big bright blue eyes stared up at me."OMG it's it's it's a kitty!!!!!!!!!!!" Yup i was screeching now.'This is why people hate me when i'm hyper'

I picked it up. It was purring now. God it was cute...wait a minute. It was smoking. Since when can cats smoke? I think i'm confusing myself.

I started to scratch its head and it moved my hand to behind it's ears. Purring more, I moved it so it was in my lap.

* * *

Something was hitting me on the nose... 

My eyes flickered open. The cat was sitting in front of me, turning its head it jumped off the bed and headed out to the hall.

I turned my head to the door.

"Kitty where you going??"

Its head came back into view, it meowed.

"I'm coming i'm coming!"

I groaned, I didnt want to get out of bed...but the kittie wants something.

...Damn

I think my foot is numb again!

* * *

Illusion: yey another chapter!!!!! I think i'm getting bored...! 

Havoc: -looks at her oddly-

Illusion: -points- get rid of the cancer stick!!!!!!

Havoc: no...

Illusion: -glares- fine be that way -jumps on him-

Havoc: -screams-

Taylor:...yey that would be the end.

Illusion: i got it -waves cancer stick in air-

Havoc: give it back!

Illusion: never!!!! -runs-

Taylor: ya thats the end!

That was really random! Anyways R&R! And i thank you Lauren for the help!!!


	3. Jordan! Where does Kimblee come in this?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But i do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Lance, Alex and Nathan.  
**Warnings:** I don't think theres any! Maybe just the swearing._

Illusion: Wow my 3th chapter

Havoc: -smiles evilly-

Illusion: -points- what did i say about those!!!!

Havoc: -runs and hides behind Taylor-

Taylor: Hey keep me out of this!!!

Illusion: fine,...God anyways here is the start.

_

* * *

_

**Jordan's POV**

I peaked out of the closet. The cat was gone!

Maybe I should take Taylors. No she's crazy, never, ever shall I listen to her again, god that time at the pet store...cat person.

Maybe I should get out of the the closet now...i think it's making me go crazy. I don't want to become like Taylor.

Now then to the present...to the sink...nooooo not that...find the cat and throw it...

Crap!!! It found me. I looked down at the grayish blue eyes...it looked at me oddly.

It's planning something evil, I just know it!!!!

It started to walk up to me...i-i-i threw my shoe at it...oops!

It looked at me evilly then walked to my shoe 'noooooooooooo my shoe, my beautiful shoe!'

The cat decided to sit on it..

"I hate you!!!!!!"

I only got a meow for a reply..

Then a quiet boom shook the kitchen and smoke was every where...

STUPID CAT!!!!!!!! My kitchen!

I opened the one window in my kitchen.'who the hell has just one window in their kitchen!!!' (wait a minute, I think I do...crap!)

As soon as the smoke cleared i-i-i found that cat sitting on-on ashes...my shoe!!!!!! 'my beautiful black shoe!'

The cat smiled up at me. Glaring back at it, I went to pick it up.

Bringing it to face level, I got its paws in my eyes.

Bloody cat!...wait a minute here!

I put it back on the table and looked at it's paws, Tattoos??? What was with the tattoos, like how the hell can cats get tattoos on their fucking paws???!!!

* * *

...I think I might have fainted... 

I opened my eyes slowly. Damn the cats still here! I need to phone Taylor...no...lets phone Nathan!!! He's more understanding than anyone else...well maybe besides Alex.

I looked around for my cell phone. Damn it's still in my room! So much for it appearing in my hand. I point at you world...fuck you!!!

As I slowly ascended to my room, up the stairs...crap I think the cat is following me...damn.

I still think I have seen that cat before...but where????

Finally after what seemed like forever, I reached my room. I made it to my pitch black room!! 'yeyeyey...blackroom!'

I tried to close my door before that thing made it in but...damn it!!!

I watched as it jumped up on to my beanie chair (God i want one of those!!!).

Glaring at it, I turned my laptop on. Msn is way better than phoning.

Thats when it hit me. That cat was, damn i think i'm going to faint again.

I think it's time to phone Taylor now!

Grabbing my cell i quickly punched her # in and waited for her to pick the bloody thing up.

After the third ring she pick it up.

"Sooooooo you still alive??"

"Why would i be phoning you if i was dead?"

"Welllllllll you are a vampire so you are already, um...dead?!"

"..."

"I'll shut up now!"

"Yes yes you do that, now then..."

"OK..."

"Now then, I think Kimblee's in my house!"

"Like thats...wait what?"

"I have a cat that looks and acts like Kimblee!"

"Wow...I think I have a Havoc in my house!"

"...wait another one?"

"Yup i guess so!"Taylor Squealed

"And I thought I was going crazy!"

"Welllll you are! bye bye!"

"Wait don't you fucking dare hang up...Taylor!!!!"

Fuck her ... bloody woman. Shit the cats looking at me strangely again.

It gave me a bored stare and went back to sleep. It doesn't respect me :'(

I feel...I don't know what I feel any more...damn.

* * *

Ya i'm not going to do any thing stupid here just because i'm very lazy right now...so ya please R&R!!! 


	4. Katt

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But i do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Lance, Nathan and Alex.  
**Warnings:** i don't think theres any! Maybe just the swearing._

* * *

**Katt's POV**

I glared at the phone why did she always have to be mean!!? I'm sad now!

It was boring with nothing to do.

I must phone someone...but who...Jordan will kill me if I phone again. Hehe thanks to Nathan I got her cell # !!!

Hum...Alex would be interesting to talk to but...um...she doesn't say much.

I need to do something! Maybe I should phone Taylor...no...she's...I don't even want to go there.

OOOOOOOO! Maybe I can steal Nathan's manga! or Alex's!(fullmetal alchemist!)!

But then again they just might kill me this time.

Hum...what to do what to-

Um wait, why do I have some random animal in my house???

Wait, it's a cat! It's...blinding me, it's too yellow!

It glared at me as if it knew what I was thinking.

Crap I think it might...hum, should probably be backing away now.

It looked like it was about to jump.

"I'm sorry kitty!"

It looked at me evilly. Poor kitty...!

I think I might be insane but then again...no i'm not going to ask those people!

Hum. Maybe I should phone Nathan or Alex maybe they have the same problem. "Hello is a small yellow kitten invading your house???? Ya right, I don't need them thinking i'm more insane then they already think.

Here i go again talking to myself too much.

Maybe I should just go...wait i'm forgetting about the kitten aren't I?

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Wow I never thought this day would come, Jordan phoned me...YEY!!

"Hello!!"

"Do you by any chance at all...well did a cat just randomly appear in your house???"Jordan stated.

I looked back at the yellow thing.

"Do yellow blobs count??"

"If it has 4 legs and paws, a tail and meows, then yes!"

I looked back at the cat, I wonder if shes having the same problem as me?

"Why do you want to know???"

"Because I happen to have one!!It's Kimblee, and he tried to kill me!"

"...i see..."

"OWWWW!!" I yelped

I glared down at the cat, who had found its way up on to my desk.

"I think I have Ed...he's very blinding!"

"Ya well mine tried to blow my arm off and Taylors...well Havoc hasn't done much yet!"

"Oh so we're not the only ones!?"

"Ya but us 3 are the only ones I knew that have them.."

"Wow..."

"Ya, great isn't it. I got to go bye...Kimblee away from the oven!!!!"

Well that was an interesting conversation.

Ed bit me! Damn cat...

Maybe I should feed...it.

He looked like he understood what i was thinking again, because I don't think he would run for the door, if it was something else.

* * *

Yes i have done the 4th chapter...it's still short...i'm sorry about that...and about all the damn dots...i like them. I'm going to point this out now the random lyrics that pop up every now and then, their ring tones! 

Illusion: -slowly pops up from behind a table and slowly goes back down-

Ed: OK Who's There!!!!!

Taylor and Katt: your seeing thing!

Ed:...like hell i am

Illusion: -pops up behind Ed- no really you are!

Ed: -jumps- Holy!

Anyways while i try not to kill people...'Angel' please R&R and i'll try and get the next chapter as soon as i can! And please no flames!!!


	5. Angel

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But I do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Lance, Rylee, Alex and Nathan.  
**Warnings:** I don't think there's any! Maybe just the swearing._**

* * *

Angel's POV**

Kicked off **My **computer again. This is what I get for living with my parents still.

Why couldn't I be like everyone else and just move out already, but no my parents didn't want to loss their darling daughter!

Fantastic, now I'm stuck here for a few more years! Now what should I do!

Oh well, the only thing good thing that comes out of this is that, I don't have to pay rent! And another thing is that my brother forgot to take his Xbox 360 with him!! I'm so happy now a days! I just hate him for taking all the good games though!

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, staring longingly at the computer. I had no interest in pissing my mother off right now.

Hum, maybe I should start writing that blasted story again….or at least start typing it up on the computer. But then I always have the other ones I still have to start. God, I think I'm turning in to Jordan. Her and all her damn RPG's!

I Glared at the ceiling. I'm sorry Mr. Ceiling for taking this out on you but…well the computer doesn't deserve it, and my mom isn't around. So you're the only one.

After I decided that the ceiling wasn't the one to blame, I went on to something else, which was more interesting. But what could be more interesting then glaring up at the ceiling?

Sighing I finally realized that nothing but that computer was going to free me from the boredom. Thats when I heard the crash from up stairs.

Running up with a chair, I peaked into the kitchen. There was movment in the sink. I grabbed the broom from the family room and started to poke at the top of the faucet, to make the water come out on top of what ever was in my sink.

That's when the blood curddling scream came, it sounded like a screech of some sort.

A black blob of sorts shot out of the sink and jumped on me. As I fell I kept my eyes closed tightly, I felt drops of water hit my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself looking into giant onyx colored eyes.

It was a blackish blue cat with gloves! What the hell! It was looking at me oddly. Maybe I should push it off me? For some reason it's gloves started to glow, jumping up, the cat fell off.

Looking down at my shirt, I found that the printing had started to melt! Glaring down at the cat, it tried to give me an innoccet look. That's when I noticed something.

"...Roy????"

It looked up blinking like it was saying yes. Oh Crap, I slowly climbed down the stairs and grabbed the phone. I started to dial a number I wouldn't easily forget.

"Hello??" She seemed almost tired but then when has Taylor ever been teird..?

"Um...get your ass over here now!!!!!"

"What! Why??"

I glared at the phone.

"Just do it!!!"

Hanging up, I thought, well that went well! Now to yell at Jordan, to get her vampiric ass out of bed.

As I started to dial her number, the ca-, Roy came down stairs. I simply shot it a glare and went back to think of what to say to Jordan. The phone started to ring when the cat disappeared behind the couch.

"Can't talk, I'm busy!!!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Stupid Jordan!

"I don't care get your ass over here now!"

"Noooo, sorry, can't- hey hey hey don't blow that up!!!!"

I stared at the phone blowing up????? Is Maureen over there??? I don't think I should ask!

"Blow up?!" Oh well.

"I'll be over in a few minutes!"

Smiling "Good, I'll see you soon then!"

I hung up after I stared to heard screaming from the other end. Now I have to wait. Hum...what to do, what to do? Wait a minute my mother isn't home. Smiling evily I sat down and moved the mouse around, damn stupid password! I moved over and prayed that someone hadn't logged out of the crappy computer!!!

"YES!!"

My hand shot over my mouth and I looked behind me. Until it dawned on me, why am I doing this!? Going back to the computer, I went through my favorites looking for something interesting to do as I waited. I decided to ignore the crash that seemed to come from the bathroom.

* * *

Wow that took me long...! I usually write this when I'm hyper but well, I haven't really been hyper that often...I blame science it's sooooooo bloody boring!!! InspiredChaos I envy how you can be hyper when ever you want...curse you!!!!!!! 

Illusion: Now then no interesting conversation today...

Chaos: -blink blink-

Illusion: Stop looking at me like that, just be happy I got this chapter up!!!

Chaos:...

FireAli: YEY...Roy!!!

Illusion and Chaos: IS A Pervert!!!!

FireAli: What are you talking about!!!

Illusion: I'll be ending this before it gets out of hand...

FireAli: Don't you fucking dare!!! He's not a - 'Crash'

Chaos: -whistles-

Illusion: -stares at FireAli from the top of the stairs- Nice job Chaos, I would have thought she saw your foot!


	6. The bathroom is amazing!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But I do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Rylee, Alex and Nathan.  
**Warnings:** I don't think there's any! Maybe just the swearing._

I thank DemonRaily, CrazedNeko and Sora Chen for reviewing chapter 5!!!

Thanks to InspiredChaos for editing all my chapters for me!!!!

Illusion: So then...-looking at everyone-

Kimblee: Can I just blo-

Chaos: KIMBLEE!!!!! -jumps on-

FireAlii:...is that Roy???

Roy:-looks around- where am I???

Illusion:...in closet! What do you think?...HAVOC!!

Havoc:-in a corner smoking cancer stick!-

Htead: ya lets just start this already!

Ed: A KITTEN, I'm a bloody kitten.

Htead: yes now shut up!

**

* * *

**

**Taylors POV**

As I 'zoomed' up to the door I made sure that I had the cat carrier in hand. Angel would have fun with trying to deal with Havoc. I had made sure before I came to get rid of every cigarette / cancer stick in sight. I knocked on the door loudly. I waited for Angel to get her ass over to the door and to open it for me!

"It took you long enough" It just seemed to come out as a hiss.

She blinked at me.

"Cat???"

"Havoc" I corrected her, smiling evily.

Blinking again she forced me inside and pushed me into the frontroom. I looked down, staring at the black furry thing in the dog cage. As I looked back at her, I gave her a questioned look.

"Roy????"

She nodded her head in reply.

"He's been a real problem, he's even tried to attack Monty!"

That's when the door bell rang. She has a door bell, didnt see that.

As she went to go, I decided to get Havoc out of the carrier. It took me a while because for some reason he seemed to like it in there.

"Hey look it's Jordan!"

Then came the screech.

I poked my head around the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Kimblee attacked her!"

KIMBLEE!!! I looked around trying to find the 'whatever colored blob' of a cat.

"Where'd he go!!"

"...Taylor please leave him alone and STOP yelling!!!"

I looked back at her to find a gray kitten on her head.

"Kimbee???"

"YES!"

I went to grab him to meet a hand in the face. I give her the biggest puppy eyes ever. Both human and feline gave me the same scary glare, sending me to scurry behind Angel, who had seems to decide not to help me.

"You evil vampire!!!"

"Oh so it's not emo vampire any more???"

I felt my nose twich. Glaring at her I stalked to the frontroom and picked up Havoc.

* * *

**Angels POV**

I truly did not want to get involved with this. They could go on and on like this for days and every buddy would probably get into another big annoying fight, again! So I'm just going to go to the kitchen and maybe-

"Angel where are you going!!"

I turned around to find a flaming Jordan.

"Hehehehe I'm just going down-"

"You made us come here and now we're going to figure out why we have Kimblee, Havoc and..." She looked over her shoulder. "Roy"

Sighing in defeat I quickly walked into the frontroom.

"Now then, what shall we do?" I muttered, not wanting to be near ether Taylor or Jordan.

"um...we could phone Katt? Maybe she'd know more about this than us?"

Taylor and I both glared at her, we just got here and we still didnt know what to do.

"What? I'm just saying!"

As we yelled at each other the cats had some how got away or out of their cages and had run down stairs, running into the amazing down stairs bathroom!

**CRASH!!**

* * *

Hey everyone the 6th chapter is up...YEY!!! I'm going to say this now, this is the last chapter with Taylor, Jordan, Angel and Katt in it, just for now. So I can get all the other characters in!! And yes I know this isn't a very long chapter, it's because I'm trying to start the Final Fantasy story! So I will hopefully have both really long chapters for the next chapters, meaning for both stories. Anyways Happy Holidays!! 


	7. Maureen

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FullmetalAlchemist characters. But I do own Katt, Jordan, Taylor, Angel, Maureen, Kyle, Rylee, Alex and Nathan. Their all just my friends!  
**Warnings:** I don't think there's any! Maybe just the swearing. _

_Um...I think I got writers block already...crap, I'm sorry it's really hard to write for this person!!! Well over Christmas break I got..., maybe half a page done for the Final Fantasy one and none for this! And I'm also trying to get a Vampire Knight story up, I'm writing it with **Htead is Death Backwards **but knowing me I'm ether not going to finish it or I'll be taking it over. It will be on my other account which I have for some reason._

_Note: If you have some ideas for what to happen to any of the characters your more than welcome to PM me. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!_

* * *

**Maureen's POV**

I think I lost my lighter again, shit! This always happens to me! Ok, it's probably ether Kyle or Katt who took it. I sat down in front of my computer. Neither of them were on. Damn it! I went to go be depressed in front of the TV, when I knocked the trash over. Fuck...OOOO! Look! My Lighter! Turning back to the TV, I turned it on. What the Fuck? I think Taylor was over at some point in time, I quickly switched channels. It's not like I didn't want to watch cartoons, I just don't want to be like Taylor and watch Danny Phantom.((I have nothing against it but well...))

* * *

I fell off the couch in a daze. I shouldn't fall asleep watching movies! Grabbing the remote I switched to the movie channel on TV. I started to get up, only to fall on my ass. Superbad was on, Jordan would kill me if she knew I was going to watch this again!((and yes I probably would...I hate that movie!)) 

All of a sudden my TV turned off, What the??! I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button a few times, before I decided to get up and check if the wires in the back had fallen out. After a few minutes of looking in the mess, I sighed with relief, because if wires that fallen out I probably wouldn't be able to get them back in or more of at being able to find were they go.

_Boom!!_

Blast it! I think my microwave tried to blow up again! That thing never did like me! I went behind the couch to find my hammer, so if I needed to hit the machine I would have some thing with me. I doubt that the microwave would try jumping on me, but it did try to eat my hand once. Climbing up my stairs is harder then I thought. I'm scared of my back door to, it smacked me in the nose.

I ended up tripping over the last step and decided to crawl to the kitchen. With the amazing hammer in hand I peeked into the food place. The fridge seemed normal, same with the sink and the dishwasher. Ah crap! The microwave was smoking again, could't it just leave me alone? That's when I saw the blond thing siting on my table. I wonder how I didn't see that thing before? I inched towards it, its blue eyes followed me. I could tell it wanted to ask me what I was doing. But hey, when could cats talk? When do cats wear bandannas? Also I think it might have been the one to piss my microwave off. I decided to ask it that.

"Did you break that?"

I pointed to the evil machine. The cat gave me a really creepy look, then went to investigate under the sink. How it got in there, I have no clue. Then I noticed all the random tools all over my kitchen floor. I think I might be blind, that's not good. Oh crap! I grabbed the cat before it could do any more damage.

"Winry???"

I think her look was between a bored stare and some sort of pout or maybe that was some evil glare. That's when her eyes started to sparkle. No! She must have seen my beautiful hammer, must hide it. I dropped her, by the sound she made I think it was in the sink. Scooping up the black weapon/tool thing, I fled to my room. No one shall have this but me!

_Crash!_

I twitched, there goes my fridge.

* * *

_This isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to get some thing up so well ya. I well hopefully get another up by the end of the week. I think the alchohol I had on the third messed up my brain, even though I wasn't one of the people to get drunk. Oh yes I want to point this out, that the Final Fantasy chapter I don't think it will be very long and that I mean it's maybe a page, maybe shorter. And thanks to InspiredChaos for editing._


	8. Author's Note

I would like to point this out now, so you don't expect anything for a while. First I have exams coming up and my teachers figure that this would be a great time to give us tests. So I have to study for those and practice my bloody flute.(and yes I play the flute…..I want to throw it at the fucking bands teachers!!!) Anyways, so this will be a problem for me, so this story is now on pause. Also I'm knee deep in writers block for this story and my other one. For some reason my brain doesn't like me and well it has been giving me more ideas. So I might be starting those…! Which is stupid, but well I'm crazy so that's what I'll be doing in school. And being the idiot I am and not really caring what the teacher is blabbing, I'm probably going to fail science, ooooo yey! So then I will hopeful see you all very soon!!

* * *

Chaos: Um...

Illusion: Don't say anything! -glares evilly-

Ed: You are very lazy, you do realize!

Illusion: And your about to be pushed down a well!!

Kimblee: Um...could I blow him up???

Chaos: Ya, that would be fun!

Illusion:...

Ed: Hell no!!!! Get away from me!

FireAlii: Hey! Whats up?!

Ed: -pushes Alii into both Chaos and Kimblee-

Roy: Dog Pile!!

Chaos: AHHHH!!! Get away from me!!

Illusion: Thats it get out!! -pushes them all out of the door- Thats better..!

Chaos: Hey we were in a closet!


End file.
